Always Stands
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Roy/Scar. Paperwork is enough to make ANYONE crazy, and for Brigadier General Roy Mustang especially, he needs some relief. And fast!


Always Stands

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: M for sexual content, slash, language, etc

Pairing: Many different pairings. Roy/Scar for this chapter.

Setting: Sometime after the anime/movie, becoming somewhat AU for things that obvious did not happen. Spoilers for the anime/movie.

Summary: Paperwork is enough to make ANYONE crazy, and for Brigadier General Roy Mustang, he finds himself in need of some relief--and fast!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Part One-

A HARD day in the Office

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sir, you need to get to your paperwork." states Colonel Hawkeye.

The General gives her a look and groans, his head resting on his right hand.

"Give me a break, Hawkeye. I had a long week." says the Brigadier General.

Hawkeye now gives _him_ a look.

"...Roy." she stresses on the name. "Just because you saw Edward and that Homunculus Greed doesn't mean you shouldn't do your work." Roy sighs.

"But, that's all I think about. Seeing them all tangled up and--aff!!" The paperwork gets thrown in his face and Riza stalks out with a sigh. Roy sets the work down and glares at it.

Ever since becoming Brigadier General a few months ago, he had nothing but paperwork, paperwork, paperwork!! And now he couldn't get the images of what he saw out of his mind. No matter what he did, it wouldn't go away. Seeing them naked, seeing Greed thrust hard into Edward.

Seeing Edward's hair strewn around, his head thrown back and moaning. Greed grabbing onto Ed's hips and really giving it to him. Edward wraps his legs around the Homunculus. His head moving into the hollow of Greed's throat, kissing, and nipping at it. Seeing the moment when they both hit the pinnacle of passion and climax.

_And just when I thought that it couldn't affect me anymore...Edward looks at me. Straight into my eyes and comes even harder, moaning. But, all the while still just staring at me. Not unhappily, just...staring. I quickly leave the doorway, but...that image stayed. It stays._

He looks down and sees what he felt; he was very hard now. "Well,that's just great."he mutters.

He looks up and sees the door closed. Maybe he could take care of his "problem" before Hawkeye or anyone else decided to show up. He unbuttons his pants and moves his hand over his 'problem area'. He strokes his cock, holding back a moan as he thinks about Greed thrusting into Edward.

Edward moaning out and staring, _staring_ at _Roy_! He moves his hand a little faster, feeling that he could take care of what ailed him soon. But then a knock on the door, and it opens. Roy quickly takes his hand out of his pants and buttons it up.

The door closes with a slight sound and in front of it stood Scar. Seeing Scar come back was an amazing thing, in Roy's opinion. Same as with Greed in some ways. But,Scar...he really was a sight to behold in Roy's opinion.

His face flushes, hoping that Scar didn't see any of what he was doing. "W-What is it, Scar?" he asks, hoping whatever it was he could take care of it quickly, and get back to what he was doing.

Scar had ,amazingly, joined the State. Maybe because it was under a different rule now and the Ishbalan's were getting treated like they should. Like human beings, like everyone else.Ishbala was almost completely rebuilt now. It's inhabitants living there, no longer having to hide in fear of the State and what would happen to them, their home, and their people. Scar was ranked as a Major now. He was close to getting promoted. If only he would transfer to my department, thought Roy, then I'd make him a offer he couldn't refuse! Roy thought that Scar was very attractive. No matter what he did in the past, he was a good man. And a very gorgeous one at that!

"Colonel Hawkeye said that you were not doing your paperwork." stated the Ishbalan. He walks over to the front of the desk and leans over, hands on either side of the desk, looking directly into Roy's face. "So _I_ came here to persuade _you_."

The way he said that had Roy visibly gulping. "Y-Yeah? And just how do you think you can persuade _me_?" Scar leans in closer and kisses Roy hard, thrusting his tongue into the Flame Alchemist's mouth. Roy moans and kisses back with just as much fervor. At this moment, he couldn't care less whether or not Hawkeye asked Scar to do this. Or if Scar did this of his own

free will. It didn't matter. Roy _wanted_ this. His tongue wages a war with Scar's, but in this case they both won. Scar pulls back. Roy looks up at him, panting slightly. Scar remains silent, apparantly looking for Roy to say something. Roy does.

"Is that all you have to _persuade _me?"

Scar walks around the right side of the desk and stands before Roy, who turns in his chair. Scar kneels down, reaches out, grabbing onto the front of Roy's pants. "What're you doing?" asked Roy, breathlessly. Scar looks up at him for a moment, before looking back down to the task at hand.

He unfastens Roy's pants, and runs the zipper all the way down. His right hand moves inside the pants, and grabs onto Roy's still hard cock. Roy could see the array on Scar's arm. It had not been there when Edward had seen Scar on the Other Side, but it was there now. He pulls the cock out of it's confinement, and starts to stroke the head gently with his thumb. Pre-cum leaked from the tip. Roy lets out a breath.

"Sweet Jesus," he says softly. Scar moves his thumb and replaces it with his tongue. He uses the tip of it to run down the length of Roy's cock. Roy bites on his lip to hold back a loud moan. The next moment Scar's mouth takes in his throbbing cock. Roy digs his nails into his legs to keep from crying out. Scar's mouth moves up and down Roy's cock without a problem, the tongue every so often darting out. If Scar kept this up, he knew he would come soon. Very soon. Scar seemed to notice this, because he stops and removes his mouth from Roy's dripping cock. Pre-cum lined Scar's lips and he licks it away with his tongue, apparantly enjoying it.

"Holy shit."whispered Roy, staring at Scar. This had to be a dream. Could this really be happening?

"Do your paperwork like a good boy," purred Scar."And I'll let you come."

Roy stares down at Scar and nods stupidly. He turns to his work and starts to hurredly get it done. Every so often, peeking at Scar, who gazed at him--and his cock--hungrily. Licking his lips in anticipation. It made Roy throb more and more determined to finish quickly. After what seems like an eternity, he finishes.

With the last signature drying, he moves from his chair and tackles Scar down to the ground. He kicks off his shoes, Scar does the same. He starts to kiss Scar hungrily, running his hands under Scar's shirt, lifting it up. Scar aids him. Roy tosses it aside. He starts to kiss down Scar's chest, taking in one of his nipples and sucking on it hungrily, as if that was what sustained him. Scar lets out a slight moan, to let Roy know he was doing right.

Scar, meanwhile works on Roy's shirt, unbuttoning it and tossing it with his shirt. He moves his head and starts sucking on Roy's neck, causing Roy's breathing to become more shallow. Roy starts to pull down Scar's pants, more like yank them down.

Scar moves up a little to help him, finally they were gone and tossed aside. Roy moves his head up and gazes at Scar's rock hard body, letting out short breaths. His cock throbs harder. He had to be inside the Ishbalan. Scar takes his hands and starts pulling on Roy's pants and with little effort they were off. Roy kisses Scar again, moving his tongue inside Scar's warm mouth. Scar makes a noise inside Roy's mouth to let him know that he was enjoying this.

Roy moves his hand down as he kisses Scar and grabs onto Scar's cock, stroking it gently. After a time, he pulls his mouth away. But not before running his tongue over Scar's lips. Against Scar's lips he speaks; "I want to fuck you,Scar. Right now."

Scar looks into his black eyes and nods in agreement. He moves his mouth against Roy's ear and speaks; "I've never been fucked before. I've always done it. So I want _you_ to fuck _me_." he says, without missing a beat. This makes Roy pulse race even further, he shudders when Scar licks the rim of his ear. Scar pulls back and spreads his legs apart. Roy moves in between them and hesitates. Scar speaks again to encourage him, "You don't have to prepare me, Roy. Just fuck me. I want you to shove your cock inside me hard." he states plainly.

Roy flushes a little at how bluntly Scar spoke, but he obliges. He positions himself at Scar's entrance and thrusts home. He lets out a loud moan that he couldn't contain, Scar was so damned tight. Roy grits his teeth and withdraws a little and thrusts again. Scar lets out a moan of his own, to let Roy know that he was enjoying it. Roy grabs onto Scar's cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts. He couldn't believe it, or himself. Here he was on his office floor and he was fucking Scar. Scar! Now only that, but the only thing here was them and floor, and it felt fucking incredible. Roy thrusts in harder, feeling that the pinnacle would be soon. Scar grabs onto Roy's hips and encourages him further.

This was so much better than giving yourself a hand job, or someone giving you a blowjob. This--with Scar-- was even better than having a woman. In all actuality he wasn't as much of a lady killer as people thought. A lot of those number had been men, though he hadn't had a man in a very long time. Nor had he actually thought of them until Edward first appeared in his life--in Central-- that's when he starting thinking about Edward--and so young too--and fucking the shit out of him.

Then he thought those thoughts again when he seen Edward and Greed and when he saw Scar for the first time. So damned beautiful, but also so _male_. He wanted Scar even then, knowing about Scar.

Roy bites onto his lip hard as he hits that pinnacle, spending himself inside Scar, his juices spewing forth. Feeling Scar come in his hand, his milky white come spurting onto his hand only made him come harder and made him cry out Scar's name. Scar says Roy's name softly, as Roy breathes heavily, laying on Scar's chest. Scar grabs onto Roy's hand,--the one with his come--and starts to lick him clean. Roy shudders a little as the aftermath takes place and Scar gives him little spurts of pleasure.

After a moment, Roy lets out a long breath and extracts himself from the Ishbalan. He just lays there on top of Scar, with Scar slowly moving his hands around Roy, to wrap around his waist.

"Roy..." he says softly.

Roy leans down to hear him better.

"What's wrong? What is it? Did I hurt you?" asked Roy, worriedly.

Scar gives a slight shake of the head.

"I love you." says Scar, simply.

Roy looks down at him stunned.

Stunned by the feeling Scar had just shared with him.

Stunned at how Scar let Roy _take_ him for the first time.

Stunned, because he knew--in that instant--that he felt the same way.

He grabs onto Scar and holds him close, feeling his heart fill with such depth he never knew.

"I love you too, Scar. I love you so damned much."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riza hears the door squeak open and turns to see Scar leaving, looking a little dishelveled. And Roy also walks out, also looking dishelveled, clothes in disarray. But,he looked...happy. Very happy. And not just the happy you get from nice sex either.

_Something happened in that room then._

She blinks as he thrusts a folder of papers at her. "Here, I finished them all." She smiles to herself and takes them."I take it that he convinced you to do your paperwork, then. So how did he do it? If I had known there was a quick way to convince you to do your paperwork, I would have done it long ago. So? "she asks, playing the innocent. Roy flushes and looks away, giving a fake cough.

"No, uh...certain way really. I _did_ need to get the paperwork done." he says, blushing. She looks at him.

"Well, good. You'll have somemore paperwork on your desk at 5. Any questions, sir?" she asks.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, his face still red. Then; "Send Scar into my office at that time then."

She nods.

"Yes, sir."

He stalks into his office--face still red--and closes the door.

She gives a slight chuckle and looks at the paperwork he did on her desk.

"Good thing _I_ sent Scar in then. I should have thought of this a long time ago, if I known it would have helped." she says to no one in particular.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: This was originally part of something else, but I have since fixed it up. There will be more drabbles as well. These drabbles can be stand alone but some of them have vague ties to each other as well. This particular drabble is actually a bit old; I just redid it somewhat and fixed errors here and there. I hadn't expected to write a Roy/Scar, most especially because I have never even _thought _of the pairing, much less read/wrote it. The next drabble will be a Greed/Wrath.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
